Misson Gone Wrong
by Hikari Ishimoto
Summary: Tsunade sends Gai Matio and Kakashi Hatake on a mission. They are sent to gain evidence and convict an sadistic/masochist murder. Kakashi finds out horrible evidence. Gai finds out something that is his worst nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

_**WARNING:**_ **Graphic scenes. Language. Rape. Sadistic. Yaoi.**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ **Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Idea of story owned by me.**

_**Pairing:**_ **Kakashi x Gai**

**This story is set in modern day Konohagakure. This is my first story. Hope everything does well! **

**I have typed the story already, but going upload it Chapter by Chapter periodically. ^^ Still need to finish the ended, since my tablet froze and deleted like 4 pages of work. -_-# Should of saved.**

_**STORY**_

"Why do I have to wear this stupid dress?" The Hatake fidgeted around.

"Hush. Tsundae told us we had to this for the mission. I know full well that I don't want to do this either." Gai straighten his tie.

"Na na na. Stop brown nosing when you obviously don't want to." Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Stop acting like a four year old." Gai glared.

Kakashi crossed his arms. "I'm not acting like a four year old you son of a bitch" Gai glared at Hatake while fixing his hair. "I just don't want to go this gay-"

"Don't you have to do your hair?" Gai interuppted.

Kakashi just noticed and felt his hair. "Can't I just leave it like this?"

"No" Gai frowned.

"It's my own god damn hair!" Kakashi lashed out.

Gai moved closer with a comb. "You're going have to style it" Kakashi backed up. "come on, look at your outfit! Do you really think your hair would match that outfit?"

Kakashi looked in the standing mirror and frowned. The gown was long and elegant with its cream color, and the black rhinestone belt. His hair really did look dull.

"Your hair really grows doesn't it?" Gai beckoned him to sit down in the chair in front of the mirror.

Kakashi plopped down in the chair and looked at the mirror and frowned. He swirled around away from the mirror. His face unmasked.

"Hey now" Gai swirled him back. "I need you this way"

"No you don't" Kakashi pouted.

Gai sighed. "Let's just get this hair done. OK? How do you want it?"

Gai didn't know why he asked that, he knew he was going get a smart comment back.

"You know, like a princess. A wavy mess of royalty." Hatake motioned his hands in a wavy pattern.

Gai stunned by the no smart ass remark, just stood there and stared.

Kakashi looked up with his bi color eyes. "Hurry for I change my mind''

It took an hour for him to get all that long hair to get a 'wavy mess' as Kakashi described it. Kakashi was just sitting there twirling from side to side.

"Hey, go get your sweater and shoes on. Tsundae will be pissed at us if we are late"

The younger man did a pfft, got up and went to get his shoes from Gai's room.

'He really does look like a real woman. Too much. I will be glad when this mission is over so I don't have to keep suffering seeing him like that' Gai blushed faintly.

"Hey, the make-up is forgotten" Kakashi came out putting his right heel on adjusting it.

Gai's breath hitched as he saw Kakashi in the full outfit. Kakashi had long black gloves that reached his elbows, a small black sweater, diamond ear rings and a diamond bracelet. What is that? His lips were shinny; did he put on lip gloss? Gai's eyes couldn't help but stare at him up and down

Kakashi felt his eyes undressing him and decided to interrupt. "Hey, the only thing I knew how to put on was the lip gloss" Kakashi walked to him and shoved the make-up kit his arms.

"Boy, she went all out on this didn't she? Got me all these rich women clothes and you that rich guy look" Kakashi tugged at his necklace.

Gai saw the necklace. Wait...she even got a necklace? Gai started doing Kakashi make-up. "Look at me and close your eyes" Gai lifted Kakashi's chin up. He applied the eye shadow while being distracted by Kakashi's thin slightly parted lips. 'God why me? Why?' Gai shook off the urge to just mash his lips onto the other.

"Done" Gai put the make-up kit away. "Now let's go" Gai walked towards the door and put on his black suit jacket.

Kakashi got up and followed the leader. "Don't know why I had to be the lady"

Gai opened the door and motion for Kakashi to go through. "Ladies first"

Kakashi scowled walking out the door and grabbed his coat to pull the flaps more together. Gai laughed and shut his door.


	2. Chapter 2

**_WARNING:_** **Graphic scenes. Language. Rape. Sadistic. Yaoi. (In the whole story)**

**IN THIS CHAPTER: Language. Cross Dressing.**

**_DISCLAIMER:_** **Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Idea of story owned by me.**

**_Pairing:_** **Kakashi OC x Gai OC**

**This story is set in modern day Konohagakure.**

**I have typed the story already, but going upload it Chapter by Chapter periodically. ^^**

**IF ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMAR CONFUSION...PLEASE TELL ME IN COMMENTS.**

**CHAPTER TWO**

"You know that you guys have to be on your toes" Tsunade announced.

"Yes ma'am" Gai nodded.

"I'm already. The heels made me do it."

Tsunade grumbled. Gai slapped Kakashi in the chest slightly.

"Now, this guy, Anthony Parvlone, is suspected of killing and torturing over a two dozen people all over the world. No agency has been able to find any evidence on him that he did the crimes. That bitch is sneaky as hell. But today he isn't getting away in Konohagakure. We are going get that son of a bitch. You too are the best undercover cops we have at this agency and have no faults in your records."

"Thank you Ma'am" Gai and Kakashi spoke.

Tsunade got up and walked around.

"He is hosting a party tonight. You two are going into his party as a couple. He only invited the richest people in Konohagakure. So we made you guys into a rich couple. Kakashi you will go as the alias, Hikari Ishimoto. Gai you will go as the alias, Kaede Ishimoto. Please come up with a marriage story of you two if they ask you. Kakashi I bet you would know how to lie your way through that one." Tsunade sat on her desk and smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" He scowled.

"You know damn well what it means. You always have some bogus excuse into why you are late to work. Oh my! Bambi's mom came out in front me and we ate tea and crumpets." Tsunade mocked.

Kakashi knew he couldn't win that argument. He just let it go.

"Now, Kakashi, you will go and scout out the place and look for information. Gai, you will look out for his back." Tsunade gave them a suitcase. "This has what you need: Wires, mini cameras, and etc. Plus Kakashi, you don't look much like a woman" Tsunade got up and went to her desk looking for something.

"Well, that's because I'm a ma-"

"Here you go!" Tsunade pulled out a bra that had a double function to make for a great pair of fake boobs. "NOW you look exactly like a woman!"

Gai covered his mouth and turned his head to the side.

"Shut up Gai." Kakashi's face blushed.

Tsunade put it on to Kakashi with the man cursing under his breath. "Now, it even matches his skin. It's good that the dress covers up the boob area! Oh, I'm good." Tsunade patted herself on back and leaned on her desk. "Now go. The party starts in 45 minutes. Good luck out there. If any problems, you know who to call."

Kakashi and Gai stood up and bowed. "Yes Ma'am."

They went out to get into the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**_WARNING:_** **Graphic scenes. Language. Rape. Sadistic. Yaoi. (In the whole story)**

**IN THIS CHAPTER: Language. Cross Dressing.**

**_DISCLAIMER:_** **Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Idea of story owned by me.**

**_Pairing:_** **Kakashi OC x Gai OC**

**This story is set in modern day Konohagakure.**

**IF ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMAR CONFUSION...PLEASE TELL ME IN COMMENTS.**

_**STORY**_

_**CHAPTER 3**_

They drove in silence.

"Heard this guy was a real sadistic and masochist person" Kakashi broke the silence. "He is gay too" Kakashi frowned.

Gai tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "You frown at the gay part?"

"Yes, I mean being gay with those two things just is ...-shudder-" Kakashi stuck his tongue out.

"So, if you were just gay without those things it would be okay?"

Kakashi looked at Gai and narrowed his eyes. "Yes, why?"

Gai gave a mental sigh of relief. "I was just asking"

Kakashi looked out the window and saw them pull into a gate. "Holy shit! Is that his hou- I mean mansion!? It's huge! For a murder he can sure roll in style."

"Most of them like him do"

They were in the half circle driveway almost to the valet.

"That bitch even has valet parking!" Kakashi annoyed.

"Give me your best women voice" Gai poked him in the side causing him to jump.

"Please don't poke me there mister. They are sensitive." Kakashi purred.

Gai looked ahead, blushed and cleared his throat. "Good, now get that suit case and hurry"

Kakashi got the suitcase and opened it. "Put the wires on." Gai commanded as he reached over and grabbed one.

"No, not in this dress. It will be visible. Plus, I will be fine. I'm a specialize sneaker." He got the tiny camera out in put it in his fake breasts.

Gai worried. "Now, you know when you get out of my sight, I won't have contact with you. I want you to be safe as possible."

A confused look came over Kakashi's face. "Gai, save the husband role till we get out of the car." Kakashi nodded his head.

Gai sighed. "I'm just worried. That's all"

"Gai, don't worry we have been in more dangerous missions together and we both came out fine. So, keep your mind clear for this mission. OK?" Kakashi put his hand on Gai's arm to re-ensure him.

Gai calmed his worries after feeling Kakashi's touch. There was something about his touch that calmed him.

Gai stopped the car as he saw someone coming to the car. A tall muscular man opened the car door for Kakashi.

Kakashi looked up and saw a nice looking tall man with short slick black hair and a smile to die for.

"Madam." He bowed. "Mrs. Ishimoto. How nice to be in your presence" He reached out a hand. "Name is Anthony Parvlone"

Kakashi took his hand and stepped out of the car. "Well, nice to meet you too." Kakashi smiled.

Gai came around the car and cleared his throat with obvious jealousy.

Anthony looked. "Many apologies, Mr. Ishimoto." He bowed. "You and your wife look stunning today. Please go in and make yourselves at home" He extended his arm.

They both smiled at him and started walking.

"He is too nice to you" Gai grumbled.

Kakashi hooked his arm around Gai's. "Now, Honey, don't be mean." Kakashi patted Gai on the chest.

Gai blushed at this. 'We are holding arms like a married couple. Damn, how wish this was real!'

They were about to go through the door. "Wait."

"Wha-"

Gai turned Kakashi to him and pulled some of his wavy hair onto his shoulders to drape over his chest. "That was bothering me" Gai turned them back towards the door.

"OCDish much?"

"No, I just want you to look cute."

Gai walked through the doors with a blushing lady on his arm.

Anthony glared from behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

**_WARNING:_** **Graphic scenes. Language. Rape. Sadistic. Yaoi. (In the whole story)**

**IN THIS CHAPTER: Language. Cross Dressing.**

**_DISCLAIMER:_** **Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Idea of story owned by me.**

**_Pairing:_** **Kakashi OC x Gai OC**

**This story is set in modern day Konohagakure.**

**I have typed the story already, but going upload it Chapter by Chapter periodically. ^^**

**IF ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMAR CONFUSION...PLEASE TELL ME IN COMMENTS.**

_**STORY**_

_**CHAPTER 4**_

"This place is beautiful."

Kakashi looked all around the mansion's floor. Crystal everyone, food, silver, butlers, stain glass decorative windows, high ceiling, huge chandeliers, and many more that caught his eyes.

Gai looked at Kakashi in awe. His beautiful eyes seem to sparkle in excitement and he was enjoying himself. Gai wanted nothing more to just drop the mission and let Kakashi enjoy himself tonight.

30 minutes went by of Kakashi and Gai meeting people and enoying the party.

Kakashi took a sip out of his drink and his eyes wandered to Gai smiling at him. "What?"

"Nothing, you just look really happy. I'm glad." Gai grinned.

Kakashi was about protest to hide his happiness until...

"Hello. Sorry to interrupt. But I would like to introduce you two to a couple of my friends." Anthony smiled at Kakashi mainly.

Anthony's smiled made Kakashi uneasy now. Now his smiles were getting just plain creepy. Since, he smiled at Kakashi every time they met eyes.

"This is Lady Brecknell"

"Hello. Pleasure to meet." Lady reached out a hand.

They shook her hand.

"This Lord Brecknell"

"Pleasure to meet you too" Lord reached out a hand.

They shook his hand.

"Mr. Ishimoto, you have such a beautiful wife I must add." Lord Brecknell looked at Kakashi.

"Isn't she? She is the most beautiful women I have ever seen" Parvlone cooed.

Kakashi had to keep back the urge to slap that pompous ass in the face.

"Why thank you both. That's why I married her. I was a bit selfish and I had to have her to myself." Gai laughed.

Lady and Lord Brecknell laughed.

Kakashi was getting bored of hearing them talk and just nodded his head along with the flow. It had been 30 minutes of the Brecknell's chatting about their love life and even Anthony had left. 'That lucky son of a bitch' Kakashi thought. He felt an arm go around his waist and squeeze him tight. Kakashi wondered why Gai did this till he heard her repeat herself.

"I asked, so how did you guys meet?"

"My wife is so much better at telling this story than me, aren't you honey?" Kakashi knew that it was his turn.

"Well, we were seventeen when we meet. I didn't know him at all. All I knew is that he kept flirting with me and kept asking me out on dates. I finally gave in. Then we began to get to know each other more and that's were our love kindled into something that is unbreakable. We stay together for some time and he finally proposed to me when I was 28 and I gladly accepted. Now we have been married for five long happy years. Isn't that right Honey?" Kakashi put on the most beautiful smile and looked up at Gai. Gai looked down at him and seized that opportunity. Gai kissed him right on the lips.

Kakashi had to quickly recompose himself after that.

"Right honey" Gai smiled at him.

'Shit. He just kissed me! I'm going kill him! But I can't say I didn't like it' Kakashi slipped out of his husband's gripped. "I'm going go to the lady's room, okay? You three have fun" Kakashi waved and walked away towards the bathroom.

'Showtime' Gai and Kakashi thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**_WARNING:_** **Graphic scenes. Language. Rape. Sadistic. Yaoi. (In the whole story)**

**IN THIS CHAPTER: Language. Cross Dressing.**

**_DISCLAIMER:_** **Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Idea of story owned by me.**

**_Pairing:_** **Kakashi OC x Gai OC**

**This story is set in modern day Konohagakure.**

**IF ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMAR CONFUSION...PLEASE TELL ME IN COMMENTS.**

_**STORY**_

_**CHAPTER 5**_

Kakashi looked behind him and around him. He slipped down another hallway. 'This bastard has to have an elevat-" Kakashi saw an elevator. "Okay, easy enough" Kakashi called the elevator and waited still watching his back. The elevator came and Kakashi got on. 'Now, hope no one is on the second floor.'

Gai was down on the first floor nervously waiting on Kakashi's return. 'Why didn't he wear that god damn wire!? Now I'm down here worrying my ass off! If he doesn't come down in 60 minutes, I'm going up there to check. Meanwhile, I have to keep my calm.' Gai looked at the clock: 9:30 pm. Gai smiled and waved at other rich people greeting him.

The doors open to the second floor. Kakashi peered out and saw no one. 'Score! No one is here. But still got to be on my toes Kakashi looked down the long hallway and walked down the soft sea of white.

"Now which would be his room?" He slowly walked down the hallway not wanting to make a noise. "Door on each side..." He looked to each. "If I was a killer...where would my room be? Or possibly a office?" He touched the third door on the left side and put his ear against the door. 'No one there' Kakashi thought.

He turned the door knob slightly and it was locked. 'DAMN IT! This has to be the room!' He yelled at himself. "Wait" Kakashi reached into his hair and pulled out a bobby pin in his up do. 'Thanks Gai' Kakashi smirked and started his work on the lock.

CLICK

'Yes!' Kakashi mentally jump up and down in his head. He turned the knob and slowly walked in. He saw the name Parvlone on a certificate awarding a Doctrine in Science.

"Why put that smartness to waste? Idiot." Kakashi shut the door behind him.

Kakashi went over to the man's desk. 'Well, I better hurry. Gai probably gave me an hour time limit' Kakashi thought.

Kakashi searched and it seem to him like he wasn't making ANY progress. He looked at the clock: 10:00 pm. 'Shit' He thought as he went over to the book case pulling random books out a little bit and pushing them back in. He pulled out a book and almost dropped it. 'What the hell?'

He found a lock box in a hidden compartment in that big book. 'Come on. If he was so smart...why does he use old styles of hiding things?' Kakashi grunted.

Kakashi sat down at the desk and proceeded to open the box with the bobby pin. When he heard a click he was satisfied. 'Totally should run my own lock business' He joked.

Kakashi open the box. His already pale face drained its color to white. He took a picture out of the box. He has seen horrible things killers have done while working in the law enforcement department, but this is sick! "Oh m-"

THUMP!

Kakashi jumped and his eye darted to his left.

Gai was getting worried. "Fuck! He has twenty more minutes! Then I'm going in!" He felt a hand on his shoulder. Gai jumped.

"Why so jumpy?" Anthony smiled.

"I'm always like that. Sorry Anthony" Gai lied.

"It's fine. No apologies. We all have our faults. Where is Mrs. Ishimoto?" Anthony concerned.

"My wife? I just saw her. I don't know where she is now. That woman gets around" Gai half laughed.

"I bet she does." Anthony face got serious.

Gai glared at Anthony. 'I don't like that face. Does he know something? If so...I have to get Kakashi out of here.' Gai started to turn.

"Wait"

Gai felt an icy hand wrap around his wrist. "Sorry, my apologies, but you have to stay for the show" Anthony face was sincere.

'What is with this guy?'

He dragged Gai to large open room with a stage in the very front. There were people sitting down and more coming. Anthony dragged him to the front row seat and plopped him down beside another man. "Oh, Kaede, this is my brother Andrew"

"Nice to meet you, Kaede" Andrew smiled.

Gai bowed his head and shook Andrew's hand. 'He doesn't seem at all like his brother, but I shouldn't judge a book by the cover'

The music started.

"The show has just begun" Anthony grinned. "Now I'm going up to my office, I have work to do" He walked off.

Gai was an emotional wreck. He is sitting in the front row beside Anthony's brother, Andrew. There is no way to get out of this. 'I hope he is coming down now. Please let him be!'

"Why so tense? Well don't worry. These show usually last around an hour 45 minutes to two hours." Andrew looked at Gai. "That is time well spent for this comic relief show"


	6. Chapter 6

**_WARNING:_** **Graphic scenes. Language. Rape. Sadistic. Yaoi. (In the whole story)**

**IN THIS CHAPTER: Language. Cross Dressing. Violence.**

**_DISCLAIMER:_** **Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Idea of story owned by me.**

**_Pairing:_** **Kakashi OC x Gai OC**

**This story is set in modern day Konohagakure.**

**IF ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMAR CONFUSION...PLEASE TELL ME IN COMMENTS.**

_**STORY**_

_**CHAPTER 6**_

Kakashi had heard one thump and it stopped. 'Get yourself together Kakashi! Gai is probably already on his way up here' Kakashi took the camera out and began to take pictures of the gruesome murders.

"How could someone take pictures of his torture victims and in such graphic details? Missing their arms...legs..." Kakashi almost dried heaved.

THUMP THUMP TH-TH-THUMP

Kakashi jumped again and looked at the closet to his left again. 'What is that?' Kakashi got up and slowly walked over to the closet door and open the door slowly. He could see a big brown sack in bottom of the closet. It was lumpy and looked stained. Kakashi kneeled down and found the string that was holding the sack sealed.

Kakashi swallowed hard and pulled the string. The sack opened and a foul smell came out.

"Oh god" Kakashi held his nose and gagged.

All of a sudden something lugged at Kakashi out of the bag. Kakashi let out a scream. He fell backward and finally focused his vision.

"Wh-Wh-What happen to him?"

The man was greatly disfigured. He had only three fingers on each hand, no tongue, no feet, and blindfold over his eyes. Kakashi was mortified.

"Yes, he was the one I was going keep alive and toture as I please."

Kakashi jumped as something wet hit his face and stained his dress. 'What? What is thi-?' He realized what was once human had been shot in the head and laying dead in front of him.

"But now...I have found you"

Kakashi looked up wide eyed and saw a very menacing Anthony with a malevolent grin.

"Now..." He snapped a whip. "Let's play a game"

Kakashi felt light-headed. 'Shit'

"To be or not be! Ha!"

The comedy play went on and sounds of laughter were heard throughout, expect from one audience member.

Gai was about to lose it. He looked at the clock: 10:40 pm. 'Damn, he isn't back yet. Please be safe. I need to get a phone' Gai began to get up.

"Kaede, where are you going?" Andrew put his hand on Gai's leg.

"Bathroom" Gai swallowed.

Andrew squeezed hard on Gai's thigh.

Gai cringed.

"It is VERY impolite to leave a show" Andrew growled in a low tone.

Gai settled back down.

"That a gentleman" Andrew smiled.

Kakashi backed up into the wall behind him.

"Come on, it won't hurt that much..." Anthony pulled handcuffs out.

Kakashi's mind was going too fast for him to comprehend. 'Shit Shit Shit shit! What am I going do?! His bigger than me and probably stronger! Got to get out of here!'

"Aww, is Kakashi Hatake to scare to be a smart ass now?"

Kakashi was shaking. 'How does he know my name!?"

"Come on where is that ravishing 'idgaf' attitude? Hmm? Come on! Show it! It turns me on so!"

'He looks like a mad man!' Kakashi closed his eyes shut and quickly opened them as to hope this was a nightmare.

Anthony was walking closer licking his lips.

"No no no..." Kakashi whimpered. 'Why won't my body move? Get up! You can't be a scared little bitch now! You are not losing your life to this low life! You're going run back down to Gai and get the hell out of this place!'

"Kakashi...I'm sooo hard off seeing you so afraid" He laughed.

Anthony was standing right in front of Kakashi. "I'm going f-"

With that Kakashi shot up and ran to his left around the desk. He forgot one thing...He was wearing heels. Kakashi took a step the wrong way and went down. Kakashi let out a cry of pain that was going through his left ankle.

"Fuck!" Kakashi spat out. He was on his side gripping his ankle.

A shadow covered him. Kakashi looked up and swears he saw the devil standing above him. He could see his glistening white teeth smiling at him and those piercing green eyes looking into his.

"Looks like someone twisted their ankle" Anthony lowered himself and ran his fingers through Kakashi's hair.

Kakashi jerked his head away. "Get the fuck away from me! Fuck off you god damn Psycho!"

"Oh now there is that attitude! OH! I'm going fuck you till you bleed! So much pain is going cause to this beautiful body of yours!"

Anthony frantically started to rip every piece of article of clothing Kakashi had on.

"No! Get off of me! Ngh!" Kakashi yelled and struggled. But to no avail.

"No use in screaming your pretty little head off. The walls are built not to transfer sound through them." Anthony ripped off the last article of clothing from Kakashi.

Kakashi flung his fist up to make contact with his face, but strong hands wrapped around his wrist.

"You're so cute when you panic..." Anthony grabbed his other wrist.

'Why am I even trying?' Kakashi cried.

Kakashi went limp and gave up.

"You're so cute when you cry. Even when we were kids...you were so cute"

Kakashi froze. "When we were kids?"


	7. Chapter 7

**_WARNING:_** **Graphic scenes. Language. Rape. Sadistic. Yaoi. (In the whole story)**

**IN THIS CHAPTER: Language. Cross Dressing. Violence. Rape. Torture.**

**_DISCLAIMER:_** **Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Idea of story owned by me.**

**_Pairing:_** **Kakashi OC x Gai OC**

**This story is set in modern day Konohagakure.**

**IF ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMAR CONFUSION...PLEASE TELL ME IN COMMENTS.**

_**STORY**_

_**CHAPTER 7**_

Anthony face was struck with grief.

"Yes, when you didn't give me a time and day" Anthony kissed Kakashi's tears. "Remember Eathan Polky?"

Kakashi just lay there and stared..."Eathan Polky?"

"Porky"

Kakashi gasped and looked up at Anthony. "You're Eathan?!"

"Yes, I know I look way different. I am the guy you were friends with. We were friends up until High School. Then you decided that I wasn't 'cool' enough to hang out with and decided that upon going into a different clique. You were uncool like me and you didn't even fucking care until we enter high school together. They started to make fun of me and you. You didn't want to even be seen with me and couldn't stand up for me. You changed your appearance and you looked like a god damn goddess when you did! But I couldn't change my appearance! The weight wouldn't come off of me no matter what I did! The freckles…they stayed…the braces couldn't come off! You were a fucking coward at that point to me. That day when I was ganged up on by your little friends and almost beat to death and you just stood there and watched. I saw that you didn't want it to happen…but if you were truly my friend…you would have stopped them! You never supported me from that point on. My father and mother were killed and I needed someone to talk to. My brother wasn't there so I was being stupid and went to you for condolence. Why did I do that for? You rejected me and called me fat ass loser. You were protecting your image. You know I liked you all those years we knew each other, Kakashi? I only wanted you to like me and accept me...but you followed the crowd and made fun me. The others making fun of me was fine...but you? No, it made me feel like I wanted to die. You left me with a huge hole in my heart, Kakashi. You know I started to cut myself after that and convinced myself that the pain you were giving me was love. I wanted to fill that hole. Thus, pain made me feel good. I lost weight, these freckles went away, and the braces came off. I went to college and got a doctrine in Science. Your favorite subject right? I wanted to meet you again and I wanted you to fall in love with me. I wanted to be your dream guy. But the more and more I thought about the past…the more and more I got enraged and couldn't control my anger. One of the people that made fun of me was my roommate coincidently. How lucky I was! Oh, killed him and got away with it from them saying it was suicide. I used my smarts for something. I then changed my name to this one and I frequently change my appearance. I turned to get revenge up until I finally got to you. The way I am today all revolves around you. I kill because of that hole that you left me with. I want that pain that you gave me to go away...but I never fully get it out when I murder them. They just aren't like you. Today it's going be you. I'm making you my last, my love" He let go of Kakashi's wrist and turn him over and handcuffed them.

"Please, Eathan! I'm sorry! I didn't know I cau-"

Anthony grabbed a handful of Kakashi's hair and dragged him up to his feet. Kakashi winced in pain. "Please! It hurts! I can't stand it!"

"That's what I said" Anthony face was emotionless.

Kakashi saw this and swallowed hard. Anthony unzipped his pants and brought out his hard on. "I have wanted to give this to you for years now..."

Kakashi looked at his rather long length. Kakashi looked at him shook his head the best he could.

"You can't say no…you fucking whore!"

With that he slammed Kakashi on the desk and bent him over it. Kakashi felt that pain of the hard wood hitting his pelvis bone. "No! Stop! I don't want this!"

Anthony laughed a throaty laughed. "Yes you do. Don't you?" His hand pushed Kakashi's head down and painfully gripped his hair. "You want my cock in you? Thrusting into your ass pussy? Hmm?" He stroked his penis on Kakashi's behind and went pass the cheeks and started to push in. "You want me to fill you up with hot semen?"

'Gai...' Kakashi sobbed.

"I guess that's a yes"

He thrust into Kakashi with relentless forced so that Kakashi's hip would hit the wood. Kakashi cried out in pain from the feeling of his insides being torn. So much pain was coming from different outlets. The sound of skin hitting skin made him want to vomit. This was torture.

"Your blood is a very nice lubricate. GOD! You make me want to cum just by seeing this!" He grabbed more tightly on Kakashi's hair and forced his head up and bent down by his ear. Kakashi moaning and groaning with pain mixed with pleasure.

"If a person is being raped…they can't contain the pleasure." He smiled. "Do you like this you whore? Hmm? You have a hard on from it!" He reached around and grabbed his hard on and started jerking him off. "Scream my name." He bit down on Kakashi shoulder enough to draw blood.

The thrusting slow down and he pulled out. Kakashi sighed in relief but was suddenly turned over on his back. "You thought I was through?" He grabbed both of Kakashi legs and made sure to grab is left ankle especially hard. He thrust in and to Kakashi it seem that this hurt much more than the first time he assaulted his ass.

"Please stop! Anthony I'm sorry!"

"Sorry won't cut it" Kakashi arched his back when Anthony hit his sweet spot and the pain came at the same time.

"Pain and pleasure. Isn't wonderful?" He giggled.

Kakashi was screaming in both pain and pleasure. He couldn't take this! He never thought this would happen to him. Why couldn't he have listened to Gai and wear the wires so he could communicate? He is such a dumbass. He has endangered both of their lives...at least he hope Gai has left.

Kakashi lost the thought and couldn't even think with this maniac man thrusting into him with no break. He cried out when he hit his sweet spot again.

"So that's where it is!"

Anthony thrust into his prostate so hard Kakashi came on the first thrust. Anthony held his body down and kept going. "It felt that good, uh?" He breathed.

"S-st-st-stop!" I can't take it!"

Anthony ignored his plead and kept going hard until his thrust became irregular. Kakashi was coming again. "Ah Shit! I'm going fill you with up with my hot semen! Scream my name!" The last thrust he came filled Kakashi up to the brim.

"ANTHONY!"

Kakashi body went limp. Anthony pulled out of him and looked down. "Fucking passed out." He grabbed him by the hair threw him on the floor. "Boy, he does look so fuckable like that, but I must save that show..."


	8. Chapter 8

**_WARNING:_** **Graphic scenes. Language. Rape. Sadistic. Yaoi. (In the whole story)**

**IN THIS CHAPTER: Language. Cross Dressing. Violence.**

**_DISCLAIMER:_** **Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Idea of story owned by me.**

**_Pairing:_** **Kakashi OC x Gai OC**

**This story is set in modern day Konohagakure.**

**IF ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMAR CONFUSION...PLEASE TELL ME IN COMMENTS.**

_**STORY**_

_**CHAPTER 8**_

The show was over and people were leaving out of the house. Gai looked at the clock and it was eleven thirty.

'Fuck this I'm going up there!' Gai made his way down the hallway he saw Kakashi go down and saw an elevator. 'He found an elevator?' He made his way down the hallway.

"You sure you want to go up there without mine or his permission?"

Gai stopped. "And what of it?"

"He may hurt him more than he has..." The tone of his voice sounded concerned.

Gai's heart dropped. What he feared most...'Kakashi being hurt?'

'I should have gone with him! Or At least gave him a shorter time period!' Gai raged at himself. 'Ugh! Why didn't I see this coming!?'

"My brother knew who Kakashi was when he laid eyes on him. He never forgets faces. He knew about you guys before you even came."

"Why did you wa-"

"Wanted the right time and he got that right time."

Gai turned around. "I swear you guys better not of-"

"Hurt him? Too late" Andrew face was emotionless.

"Let me see him..."

"Not until my brother says so. I doubt he wants to see you anyways..."

"I haven't done a damn thing to him!"

"Yes you have. He thinks you are too close to Kakashi. He says Kakashi is now his."

Gai was taken aback by those words. Kakashi was his? Bull shit!

"BULL SHIT! KAKASHI ISN'T-"

Andrew answers the phone and nods his head and hangs up. "Go upstairs, second floor, and third door on your left. Open door gently. I will be up in a second"

Andrew left to greet the guest a goodbye.

Gai turned around and called the elevator. 'Kakashi..'

"There there." Anthony had Kakashi in his lap and was stroking his hair. "If you keep moving your wounds inside you will bleed more" Anthony was making tiny cuts on Kakashi where ever he saw fit. "So beautiful soft skin and so easy to cut"

"Ever since we were kids I always thought you had beautiful soft skin. Hey, you remember that day you and I got lost in that forest at night? Oh, that was a scary day, but I had you along my side and it wasn't that scary." He put his face in Kakashi neck and inhaled. "Do you?"

He vaguely remembered that day, but he can remember some glimpses of it. "Yes, I do"

Kakashi winced at those cuts that felt like gashes. He was going in and out of blackness. His vision blurred and his body felt heavy.

"Hey, it's rude to fall asleep on your friends" Anthony ran the knife on the inside of Kakashi's left thigh. Kakashi quivered in reaction to the cold steel. "I think I should make a deeper cut. Not just a scratch." Anthony abruptly dug the knife into Kakashi thigh and started to cut down.

Kakashi screamed in agony and started to squirm. He felt an arm around his waist tighten. "That woke you up...didn't it?" His sadistic smile made the Hatake want to die. He took the knife out and pushed Kakashi off of him. He moaned in pain when he landed on his left side and blood poured out. "What a mess you are" Anthony walk to his closet and pulled out a white t-shirt.

'Why me? We were kids. I was stupid back then! This man won't accept an apology...But I don't think that I can apologize for what I did. Maybe I do deserve this." He cried in agony.

Anthony stood above Kakashi and ripped a long strip of T-Shirt off. "Can't have you bleeding when he comes" He kneeled down and turned him over on his back. "I love your legs" He smiled at Kakashi and ran his finger up his left leg. He stopped at the cut and put his fingers in it gently.

"Please...don't" Kakashi whimpered.

"Don't do what? This?" Anthony dug his nails into the cut.

He fumbled around and screamed with a fading voice. "You're losing your voice. Stop screaming and save them." Anthony took his fingers out and tied the piece of fabric around his leg. "There you go. That will stop the bleeding...for now" He dragged Kakashi by his arms to the right side of the office. "Don't pass out" He plopped him down, bent down and unlocked his handcuffs. He walked over to his desk and got the chair and sat it on the left side of the room. "Mhm. Nice view for the audience"

Kakashi was watching him through half closed eyelids. Only thing keeping him from passing out was the fear and command of Anthony. Kakashi raised his head slightly. "What audience?" His voice came out half way a squeak.

Anthony sat down in the chair, leaned back, and crossed his legs.

The door opened.

"This audience." Anthony smiled and extended his left arm toward a large figure.


	9. Chapter 9

**_WARNING:_** **Graphic scenes. Language. Rape. Sadistic. Yaoi. (In the whole story)**

**IN THIS CHAPTER: Language. Violence. Rape. Torture.**

**_DISCLAIMER:_** **Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Idea of story owned by me.**

**_Pairing:_** **Kakashi OC x Gai OC**

**This story is set in modern day Konohagakure.**

**IF ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMAR CONFUSION...PLEASE TELL ME IN COMMENTS.**

_***Words: 1936* (Long)**_

_**STORY**_

_**CHAPTER 8**_

Kakashi looked up and let his vision focus. He finally zoned in and breathe hitched. "Gai..."

Gai looked like someone had just drained the color out him. "Ka-shi...Kakashi?"

Kakashi put his head down. He didn't want Gai to see him like this. He didn't give a flying fuck if he was in pain. It was embarrassing for Gai to see him like this.

Anthony got up and walked over in the middle of Kakashi and the chair. "Well, now that your here. Please sit Gai" He gestured. Gai was still in shock and couldn't comprehend what was going on, He didn't want to.

"What have you done?" Gai looked disgusted.

"What does it look like?" Anthony raised an eyebrow. "You have eyes don't you?" Anthony got his whip from his desk behind him and waved in front of Kakashi face. "Now sit, Gai"

Gai sit down in fear that Anthony would hurt Kakashi more. "What do you have me here for?"

"Obvious. You care a lot about him...don't you?"

"Yes, I do. He is my partner"

Anthony snapped the whip down Kakashi's left side. Gai closed his eyes tight and winced. Kakashi bit his lip in pain and a muffled scream came out. "Tell the truth." Anthony face was stern.

"What do you mean? I did!"

Anthony raised the whip again. "More than partner"

"Okay! I care for him more than a partner. More like a significant other" Gai looked down.

Anthony lowered the whip. "That's better." Anthony bent down and forced Kakashi on his knees by grabbing his hair. "Now, that's why your here"

"What? But-"

Kakashi weakly put his arms up in order for the grip on his hair to loosen up. Gai looked at all the cuts on him, the bruises, the blood, and the broken smile. His heart began to ache.

"Got caught up staring at is body? Master piece isn't it?"

Gai glared at him and tighten his grip on the chair arms.

"The reason is because you care for him in a way that is beyond friendship. You can say that you love him. And I only observed that from tonight. I could see beyond that married couple act. It infuriated me to no beyond that you liked him beyond friends and got to do that stuff with him. When you kissed him I could instantly tell he liked it. I wanted that. I wanted him to do that with me and not you. Even though he was just acting...I could see he wasn't resistant. He wanted it too. But now I have him here with me. In my arms. I wanted you to be here because I know that when a person loves someone and sees them get hurt…it hurts them to no beyond" Anthony looked at Gai.

Gai started to tear up. "See, its already working. You are so emotional. You're raging at yourself." Anthony guided Kakashi to the floor and he resisted. "Down Kakashi" Kakashi got on his hands and knees. His leg was throbbing. 'Why did he have to fuck up this leg again? It already has a twisted ankle. He had to cut it?' Kakashi winced in pain as Anthony treated him roughly. Anthony unzipped his pants and position himself. Kakashi whimpered and gripped the carpet knowing what was about to come. "Don't worry Kakashi. You will like it this time"

"You know our team will be here soon once they don't hear from us in five minutes" Gai blurted out in an effort to stop him.

Anthony removed his dick from his pants. "You know I made my guest leave early. The party is over at 1:00 am. I have plenty of time"

'Shit shit shit! He made them leave early?! It's 12:05 am right now! I need to do something…' Gai fidgeted around.

Anthony started to push past Kakashi's cheeks. "Gai, you will watch this. If you look away..." Anthony trailed off and got his knife beside him. "I will make one of these cuts deeper" Anthony trailed it along Kakashi's arm. He looked as Anthony guided the knife along his arm and swallowed hard.

Gai cringed at the thought of seeing Anthony plunged that knife into Kakashi's arm.

Andrew walked into the room with a chair and sat behind the desk.

"He will watch you"

Kakashi put his head down and let his hair hang down in his face. He didn't want Gai to see him let this. "Gai, remember to watch"

Anthony thrust into Kakashi without warning which was followed by Kakashi letting out a yelp.

Gai glared at Anthony. 'How sick is this man? How can you just fuck this man like this? Torture him?' Gai didn't want to watch this but he had to in order for him not to hurt him any more than he already has. Gai watched as Anthony slammed into Kakashi like an animal. It made him sick to hear the slapping of skin together, it made him sick to see Kakashi like that, and it made him sick at himself for letting this happen to Kakashi. Gai saw the agony on Kakashi face even though his face was covered.

Kakashi bit his lip to keep back the moans. "Kakashi don't hide your excitement. Let him see the whore inside of you" Anthony grabbed a hand full of Kakashi's hair and forced his head up. "Look at Gai" Anthony bent down and put his head beside Kakashi.

Gai became very uncomfortable when their eyes met. "Kakashi, look at how much of despair he is in" Kakashi saw the despair in Gai face and his tears streaming down his face. He just wanted to go comfort and tell him everything is okay…although things are not. 'I never seen Gai cry before. It Hurts…' Kakashi closed his eyes with tears.

"So Gai...how does it feel to have your 'crush' raped and tortured in front of you?" Anthony licked his lips at Gai and smirked.

'I hate seeing him like this. I hate this so much. I wish to end this. Anthony, that sick fuck' Gai closed his eyes and looked to the side.

"Don't you remember what I told you Gai?" Anthony reached beside him.

Gai snapped his head back towards Anthony. "No! Please don't"

"It's the rules" Anthony purred in his ear. Anthony traced the knife down Kakashi's left arm and stopped at a cut on his forearm. Kakashi sniveled as Anthony slowly moved his other hand over his mouth. "Don't worry" Anthony then gruffly stabbed into the cut and down three inches. Kakashi muffled screamed made Gai and Andrew cringe at his scream filled with misery. Kakashi's arm gave in on him and he fell flat on his face.

'Why this? Why does this have to happen? This pain is crippling. What makes it worse is that Gai is here to see me in this state. Gai just leave me here. I don't care if I die. I don't want you to die. Just run and never look back' Kakashi squeezed his eyes shut.

"Please stop this" Gai sobbed.

Anthony looked at Gai and a remorseful tone grabbed Gai's attention. ''Gai? I know this must be hurting you so much right now" He said as he moved Kakashi onto his back. "Seeing him hurt in front of you" He lifted Kakashi legs up and bent down almost to Kakashi's face, but still looking at Gai. "But, pain is what I call love now and right now...I giving him a lot of pain"

Andrew looked down and pulled something out of his brother's desk drawer.

"Pain? Equals love?"

Anthony thrusted and looked up Gai. "Yes, it's simple"

Kakashi cringed and felt more pain with each thrust. 'I can't stand this! It hurts!' He put his hands on the other man's chest in an effort to push him off, but his efforts only resorted in Anthony thrusting harder into him.

"Pain doesn't equal love! Do you think he enjoys this?!" Gai snapped.

Anthony looked up at Gai with a straight face. "By my standards, yes"

Gai was infuirated by his answer. He knew if he was to be bold and try to lunge for Anthony, which would probably put Kakashi's life endangered or his life. But Gai really didn't care about his own life.

"Don't you like seeing him naked? Being fucked hard? Hmm?" Anthony gripped Kakashi thigh tightly and received a groaned.

"No, I don't"

"Why not? Because you wish you were the one fucking him? Why don't you come fuck him?" Anthony stood up and put his manhood back into his pants. "Giving you a freebe right now" He gestured towards Kakashi.

"No, because if you love someone and you care for them, you aren't supposed to cause them pain in any fashion!"

"Oh, you love him?" Anthony smiled. "Did you hear that Kakashi? He loves you"

Kakashi had his eyes closed, but heard every word they spoke. He was going in and out into darkness, but he heard every word they spoke.

"I'm afraid I have tired him out, but you can still have a go"

Gai shoot up. "You make me sick! You're just a dog! You expect me to rape him while He is unconsicous?!"

"Yes"

Gai balled his fist up and gritted his teeth at Anthony's pure bluntness.

"Go on, hit me. Let out that anger!"

Andrew looked his brother with digust and saw his mencing grin. 'Why do I have to be related to that monster? His rain of terror is coming to an aburpt end'

Gai just stood there and glared at Anthony with hate.

"Coward, why would Kakashi even love back a person like you?" Anthony smirked.

Kakashi's eyes fluttered open but closed back. 'Why? There are a lot of reasons...' He finally drifted into blackness.

"Why would he? I treat him with respect. I care much for him. I would never hurt him unlike you. Even if he doesn't love me back, I would hand my life over for this man. I'm coward right now? Yes, but I just rather wouldn't take the risk of him losing his life because of my anger." Gai stood his ground.

Andrew looked at Gai with sympathy. 'Wow, he really just said that? This man is more of a man then my own brother.' Andrew looked down and gripped the object in his lap.

Anthony stood there and looked down at Kakashi's almost lifeless body. "Those.. words...are...quite true and very touching" He walked over to his coat hanger and pulled something shiny out of his coat pocket. "But, the matter is...I'm a heartless man"

Gai's breathe hitched when he saw what he had in his hand. It was a small pistol. 'No, he... he can't!'

Anthony raised and pointed it at Kakashi's head. "Don't worry. Now you can fully grive! He will be dead and not in your life anymore. Intangible to you." He put his head in his right hand and ran it up to his hair and laughed. "Oh! I knew this was going be my last big project! Oh sweet memories this will bring! I get to be there right with him! We will go together!"

Gai tensed up. "Over my dead body you will kill him!"

Anthony laughed and begun to squeeze the trigger. "Over his dead body..." Gai ran towards Kakashi.

Click.

The sound of a gunshot rang out...Echoing in the room until sound faded.

Gai dropped to his knees beside Kakashi and put his head on his chest. 'No more...No more pain shall be put upon you' Gai sat there crying into his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

**_WARNING:_** **Graphic scenes. Language. Rape. Sadistic. Yaoi. (In the whole story)**

**IN THIS CHAPTER: Nothing out of the blue. mellow.**

**_DISCLAIMER:_** **Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Idea of story owned by me.**

**_Pairing:_** **Kakashi OC x Gai OC**

**This story is set in modern day Konohagakure.**

**IF ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMAR CONFUSION...PLEASE TELL ME IN COMMENTS.**

_***Words: 1936* (Long)**_

_**Thank you for reading i really do appericate you guys reading and enjoying and thanks for the positive reviews. This is the last chapter of this story. **__**Since this is this chapter you can leave an overall experiencee comments :D**_

_**LAST CHAPTER**_

_**STORY**_

_**CHAPTER 10**_

Bzzg..Buji...Bhgu

'I want to go home..it's dark here. I'm all alone' The sound of something could be heard, but distant. 'What is that?' The sound of echoing of footsteps could be heard as that person was walking in darkness in order to find the noise. 'It's down this way?' That person began to walk more in the darkness. 'That light? Is it where the sound is coming from?' The person followed the light and the sound became more distinct. 'It is coming from there!' The footsteps echoed more as walking turned into running. The light became more brigther. 'Almost there! The light is getting brighter with each step!' You could hear their breath became heaver as the person ran to find the noise or... even people. The sound became louder and clearer. The light became brighter and warmer. They ran and reached out their arm as if to grasp the light. 'I'm here...finally' they close their eyes and let the light submerse them as they fell into the light's warmth.

Eyes slowly opened to bright lights that stung, but they refused to close. The curious pair of eyes began to look around...Inspecting and noticed they were in a white room. To the left they saw a machine with green lines going up and down and blinked a couple times. Could that have been the noise source? The ears tuned in from the eyes lack up hearing.

Beep..Beep...Beep

It was and the ears confirmed the fact that it was. The ears and eyes have found the source of the sound.

But where were they? Something soft was beneath them as they lay. The hands began to grip the object beneath them lightly. It was soft and pleasurable to touch. The brain registered that they were infact on a bed.

The eyes continued to explore. To the right they saw machines with wires coming from them. The eyes followed them to the body they were hooked to; on which the eyes were to belong to. The eyes closed as if they were to send images to the brain to register all the information they took in.

Wires? Machines? White Room? Bed?

The mouth began to open but felt to dry to speak competely. Instead it came out in a faint whisper. "I'm alive?"

"Kakashi?" Tsunade wiped her eyes of tears. "Kakashi?"

Those curios eyes opened in found a blonded headed women crying over them. "Chief?" He faintly said.

He began to come aware that he was in a hospital. "Why are you crying?" He had never seen his Chief cry before. All he seen her do is scold him.

"Don't ask stupid questions" Tsunade sat in a chair beside him on his right. "You are in this condition and we almost lost you" Tsunade put her hand gently on his chest as in to touch his heart. "Of course, I'm going cry. I'm not that mean to you." She smiled. "You know what? You know why I nag at you? Because I care too much for you and don't want you to get hurt"

Tears rolled down his cheeks as those words did infact touch his heart. Tsunade wiped his tears out of his face ever so gently.

"Wait till he hears your awake"

'He?' Kakashi stared at her. 'He? Wh-?' Kakashi's memory kicked in.

"Gai! Where is he?!" Kakashi tried to get up.

Tsunade looked up at his heart monitor and saw his pulse going up. She laid a hand on his chest to push him back down. "Kakashi, calm down, He is-"

"Right here"

Kakashi and Tsunade fixed on a tall figure. Tears began to flow out of his eyes. Tears of relief. Kakashi lied back down. "You're alive"

Gai came to his left side and put his hand on kakashi's head. "Yes, I wouldn't just leave you here in this world"

"If it was by the means of me living...you will" Kakashi spoke the truth.

Gai looked at Kakashi and slightly parted his lips as if to say something.

"Don't do that. If it ever comes down to it, don't do it" Kakashi looked at Gai with stern eyes.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "About Anthony..."

Kakashi turned to Tsunade. "What happen to him after I went to lala land?"

"Well, he attempted to shoot you." Tsunade frowned at the thought of that.

"Really?"

"Yes, as I ran to..protect you. His brother shot him. We were so lucky he did."

"Yes, we were. If he didn't you would of been killed"

"Why didn't he kill Gai?"

"Well, he said he wanted me to suffer with the lost of you" Gai face sadden.

Kakashi saw his face change. "He was planning on killing himself and I wasn't he?"

"Yes, he was. This was in fact his last mission. You were his last mission to kill. His brother told us all about his past history. He was killing all the people who were involved in bullying him in high school and people who got in the way of his sick quest." Tsunade walked around. "His brother informed us on that information and told us that his brother was in fact a sick man. His brother told him about all his grizzle murders in details. His brother had nothing to do with his brothers murders. Andrew was forced to assist his brother. His brother told him that he would kill his wife and child if he didn't. He didnt want to come to us because his brother had so many connections that before he could get to us he would have already killed his family."

"Oh my god" Kakashi closed his eyes for a second to comprehend.

Tsunade sighed. "Well, now his terror is over"

Gai looked at Kakashi like he wanted to say something but couldn't.

"What?" Kakashi turned his head towards him.

Tsunade noticed Gai's face. "Well, I will be back. I'm going get some coffee" She began to walk out of the room.

Gai thought. 'But she already got some'

Tsunade left.

Gai sat in the chair where Tsunade once sat. "Hey, Kakashi?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you forgive me?"

"For what?"

"Letting that happen to you. I vowed I wouldn't let anything happen to you and yet I did."

"No, I can't"

Gai turned his head to the side and rested his chin in his hand. "I under-"

"I can't forgive you because there is nothing for me to forgive. Look, you did nothing wrong. I didnt wear the wire in which could've prevented this mess" Kakashi cleared his throat. "So all in all I should blame myself for this mishap."

"But-"

"No, buts. I know you care for me a lot. But stop blaming yourself for things that happen to me or could have happen to me"

Gai was silent but tears were coming out of his eyes.

"Hey, don't cry. I know that was a freighten experience for you and me. Just be glad that we are both alive"

"It's the point that you could have died and I would have been left here without you..."

Kakashi's eyes tingled with oncoming tears. "Gai? Look at me."

Gai looked up into the others man face. The man had tears that wetted his cheeks. Kakashi's eyes were miserable.

"Don't ever think that you will be here without me by your side. I will always be here with you. I would rather die with you then without you. We will die old together and not by other causes. Even if I died before you...I will always be in your heart, even if you can't physically touch me"

Gai put his hands in his face and bent down. Gai felt so touched by those words. He has loved this man for years and protected him with his life. As Gai heard him say those words, they flipped a switch inside him.

Gai sobbed uncontrollable to all these emotions that hit him at once.

Kakashi watched him and cried. "Gai, you know I love you. I love you a lot. Now please don't cry. Your making me cry" Kakashi voice quivered.

Gai looked up from his moment and saw Kakashi's face that had been struck by emotion too. He wiped his tears for the other man. Gai reached in his pocket and pulled out a tissue.

"Sorry, I just love you too much." Gai wiped his tears.

"Don't be. I love you too much too" Kakashi smiled.

Gai wiped the other man's face and put his hand on his cheek to caress lightly. "I'm glad you're alive"

"I'm glad you're alive"

Gai bent down and placed a kiss on his forehead. Kakashi smiled to this new touch and to this new feeling. "Now you own me a dinner and a movie"

Gai rose up and lightly laughed.

"See, the excuse to go get coffee always works for me" Tsunade was smiling and leaning on the wall near the door.

All enjoyed a laugh together.

_Even the most fatal incidents can bring out some good. In this case it revealed the love that each of these men had for each other. It brought out how much each cared for each other. It brought out the dire situation of if each lover's life was put into life or death and how each may react. It brought out just plain heart aching love for each other. Love is revealed in...mysterious ways._

**THE END**

**WOOT. I have finally uploaded all the chapters to this story! Thank you for reading until the end! This story took me two days to finish with working non stop and taking breaks O_O My imagination is very random when it wants me to right down a story. lol**


End file.
